A Legend's Saga: Artuls Origin
by Artul
Summary: For most, death marks the end. For me, it marked the beginning. My name is Artul, and this is the story of how I became part of something bigger than I could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1: Death and Life

**A/N: First off as you can see in the title this story ties into "The Legends Saga" and there with is connected to a group of stories from other authors. Just to name a few:  
\- A Legend's Beginning by TheGreyOne  
\- I am Sin by WolvenRepublic  
\- Temna by cadenceheart117**

 **Also, this is the first story I am publishing and therefor is already completely written. That is mainly because as a reader myself I hate it when someone starts a good story only to abondon it before it is finished.**

 **With that said I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **[Unknown Location, with Artul, 1** **st** **Person POV]**

It's been 91 years since the War ended and the world has been slowly recovering. My name is Artul. I am 21 years old and I was a Student that lived alone at the outskirts of the town. I mostly kept to myself and when I wasn't studying for exams or other things I spent my free time developing and building guns. I always had a liking for weaponry and after I went to the cinema to see this new movie called "Demon One" things changed. The Movie was based on the life in service of a Sniper from the War called "Aurumn Wolfe" with the code name "Demon One". The movie inspired me to enlist and I went to the shooting range to improve my Accuracy. You could say Demon One was my role model.

But then someday everything went downhill for me. Now I am stuck in a Hospital bed with an unknown but luckily not contagious Illness. How does it feel? Well, every heartbeat feels like electricity is shooting through my body the pain increasing over time, it's getting hard to breath they already need to pump the Oxygen into my lungs it feels like they are turning to stone. My muscles and nerves are slowly disintegrating it's only a question of time before I die. That's why I decided to let them put me into an artificial coma and then shut down the life support systems.

Seems like it is time, my vision is turning dark, finally the torture I endured through this Illness will end. I hope nobody else has to go through this and that they find a cure.

* * *

 **[Unknown Location, with Artul, 3** **rd** **Person POV]**

When he finally regained consciousness he found himself lying in a small clearing at the bottom of a Cliffside. _Where am I?_ He wondered and got up to get a better look of his surroundings. It was in the middle of the night but the light from the moon and the occasional Lightning in the distance gives him enough light to make out his surroundings.

To his left he could see a Waterfall that went directly into a pond at the bottom. To his right was a small log cabin with some creature standing in front of it. He started walking towards said creature to get a better look.

It was a black and blue, jackal-like creature that was near four feet in height. It had large pointed spikes on the back of its black forepaws. There was also a third spike in the middle of its chest and its torso was covered in yellow fur. It also had a black "mask" with two black appendages on each side.

As he got closer the unknown creature suddenly spoke up with a feminine sounding voice: "So you are finally here."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He already had so many questions and now there even was an unknown creature talking to him? It seemed absurd and only threw up more questions, so he decided to get rid of as many as he can and asked the creature: „Who or what are you? And where am I? "

The creature started glowing and changing shape, turning into a quadruped mammalian creature, its body was covered in spiny bright yellow fur with long ears resembling a rabbit, deep purple almond-shaped eyes, and a blunt cat-like muzzle with a small black triangular nose. It had a spiky white mane encircling its neck. Its legs and paws are slender and foxlike. It has a spiny fringe of fur covering its backside, and it had a small short spike-like tail. It's back legs seem to be powerfully-built, allowing it to run at high speeds.

After her little show she took the time to answer his questions. „Who I am is of no concern for you, but know that I am here to guide you. For where you are, there is no simple answer to this question, but you may call it your paradise."

The words 'guide' and 'paradise' stood out for Artul as many religions in his world had some form of paradise world for the dead, where their souls would get guided to when they die. Even though he didn't believe in any of those things, he made the assumption that he was in fact dead and even voiced his thought: "So, I am dead."

"Yes, though not for long. I am going to give you a second chance at life with a 'New Body' and in a new World. That is if you are willing to become my Shadow.", his 'guide' answered as she again changed shape.

This time it was a fox like creature covered mainly in dark grayish fur. It had a pointed muzzle, red lining around its eyes and mouth, teal eyes, a fluffy black ruff of fur around its neck, and a long, voluminous crimson red spiky mane with gray tips. A teal-colored band encircled the bottom part of its mane, like a ponytail. It had three sharp red claws on both its hands and feet. It seemed to be able to stand upright on two legs like a biped.

Artul frowned at her answer. "Your Shadow? What is that even supposed to mean?"

She just smiled at him. "Oh, nothing much, to put it simple you would just have to do a few things for me when the time comes. Thought for now you have to learn. I will contact you once the time comes."

"But why choose me?", he asked.

Now she frowned at his question and seemed to contemplate before she answered him. "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

That was an answer he didn't like, but he can't do anything about it if she doesn't want to tell him. So he decided to change the subject to something more important, if he was going to live in a new world. "Well, if you are going to throw me in a new world, shouldn´t you tell me a bit about said world?"

She thought for a moment before answering his question. "There is not much to tell you about the world, it may not be as advanced as the world you grew up in, but there are similarities. The only thing you should know is that there are no animals like in your world, instead there are creatures with various powers known as Pokemon."

She changed shape again, now it seemed to be a lion cub or lynx kitten. Its fur was mostly blue, yet there was black fur under its torso. It had a long black tail with a golden four-pointed star on the end. Its forelegs each had a gold ring around them. It had large, oval ears with gold, star-like symbols on them. It had gold eyes, and a pink-red nose.

"These shapes you take on, are those Pokemon right?", Artul wondered.

She nodded. "Indeed they are, but I fear we don't have any more time to answer your questions. We have to get you to the new world as fast as possible."

Artul sight sadly, he wanted to know more but if it had to be cut short then there wasn't anything he could do about it. "How do we get there?"

"All you need to do is to drink from the water in that pond." She said gesturing to the Pond to her right.

Artul slowly went up to the ponds edge and kneeled down to cup some water in his hands. He hesitated and took a look at his reflection before at last drinking the water. That was when he felt a powerful surge of electricity shoot through him and he collapsed next to the ponds edge, his vision slowly turning black. But before he lost his consciousness he could hear her say one last thing:

"You finally are where you belong."


	2. Chapter 2: New Body

**[Current Time, Pokémon World, with Artul, 3rd Person POV]**

As he opened his eyes everything seemed to be blurry. All he could see was brown with a bit of green here and there. When his vision slowly cleared he could make out wooden boards and plants growing in between. It seemed that he was in an old abandoned shed or barn.

Trying to look around to confirm his suspicion, he noticed that he couldn't move his neck like he used to. He tried to move his hand to his neck to find out what was wrong but he had the same problem. Bringing his hand into his view he was shocked that he instead saw a paw. That was the moment he realized that he wasn´t human anymore.

 _I didn't think she literary meant that I would get a 'New Body'. Well first things first, I have to learn how to move in my new body._

After some struggling to move in his new body, he finally managed to get on his paws and took a moment to look himself over.

He was a quadruped mammalian pokemon, his body was covered in spiny black fur that fades to red at the spikes. He had a spiky dark gray mane encircling his neck, again fading to red at the spikes. His legs and paws are slender and foxlike. He had a spiny fringe of fur covering his backside, and he had a small short spike-like tail. His back legs seemed to be powerfully-built, allowing him to run at high speeds.

 _I look just like the second form she took on, but instead of yellow I am black and red..._

 _What am I even doing?! I have been given a second chance at life and I am wasting my time looking myself over!_

After berating himself he took some time to learn how to walk around. At first he stayed in the barn, till he was comfortable that he could walk around without falling. Then, he made his way to an entrance he spotted while learning to walk. As he came to the opening and took his first look at the outside, he could now tell that he definitely was on an abandoned farm.

Looking to his left he could see a house that seemed to be in a similar state as the barn and directly in front of him, were fields with plants he doesn´t recognize. What he also noticed was that it was close to sunset, so he decided to stay the night in the barn, but he used the little time of sun light he had left to look around a bit more. In the end he simply walked around the outside of the barn, a few times nearly tripping, because he still wasn't used to his knew body and the ground wasn't as even as it was inside the barn. As he went back inside, he mentally planed what he had to do the next day.

 _The first things I would need to find are water and something to eat. Perhaps I can find something in the house? Even so I will need to find a more consistent source once I am able to move without much trouble. And that means that I won't be able to stay here and will also need to find another shelter._

With those thoughts in mind, he found a spot where he could comfortably lie down and after finding a comfortable position soon drifted off to sleep.

As he woke up the next morning, he took some time to make sure he could still walk in his new body and then made his way outside.

Once outside he took a moment to look around, taking in the fresh morning air. Then he slowly made his way over to the house, stumbling here and there on the uneven ground.

Coming up to the door he noticed a sign lying on the ground in front of it. Curious he went to inspect it, cleaning of the dirt so he could read what is written on it.

 _Petersons_ he could read. He assumed that was the name of the family which lived here. Then he brought his attention back to the door, noticing that it was slightly open, just enough so he could get inside. Going in he was greeted with a small corridor and stairs leading upwards. For now he decided to stay on the ground floor and went down the corridor until there was a doorway on his left which apparently led into a kitchen.

Standing in the doorway he took a quick look around and found a berry tree growing in front of a window. He had never seen such berries and didn't know if they were poisonous so he left them for now and continued looking around the kitchen. He went up to a cupboard, wondering how he could open it. He couldn´t grip the knob, which meant that he needed something small he could stick in between to wrench it open. He spent some time looking around the kitchen trying to find something fitting but ended up empty handed, so he went back into the corridor to look in the other rooms.

Next, he went into the room across from the kitchen, but it was just a big empty room with hooks in the ceiling, probably to hang meat for storage. In another room he was met with the same disappointment, just some empty bags and the last room on the ground floor just across from this room only had a table and chairs around it.

Disappointed, he went back into the corridor and proceeded towards the entrance to go up the stairs, in hope to find something useful in the upper floor.

Coming to the bottom of the stairs, he proceeded to go up without putting much thought into it, ignoring the creaking boards under his paws.

That was until one gave way, splitting in half below his back paws, leaving him hanging in the air. Holding himself up with his forepaws, panic surged through him trying desperately to pull himself back up.

When he finally managed to pull himself up, he hastily scrambled up the rest of the stairs and once he reached the top he let himself collapse on the floor, panting heavily in his panic.

As he slowly calmed down, he wondered how he was even able to hold himself up, not to mention pulling himself up. He turned his head to look at his paws and to his surprise saw that he had claws.

 _Well that solves the problem with opening the cupboard but since I am already up here let's see if I can't find anything useful._

It turned out that going up was mostly a waste of time. The rooms on the upper floor seemed to have been bedrooms and also have been mostly cleared out. All he was able to find was a small leather pouch with a strap and a picture of the family.

In the center of the picture was a young man and to his right was an older woman, while to his left was an old man, they probably were his parents. And at the bottom of the picture was a small, fennec fox-like pokemon with bushy, brown fur, a cat-like muzzle, with a small, black, triangular nose. It had a fluffy cream-colored mane around its neck and a short, bushy, fox-like tail with a cream tip. It had rounded, deep-brown eyes, long, rabbit-like ears. Its paws were small with three toes and no visible claws.

 _They seem so happy, I wonder why they abandoned this place. I hope nothing bad happened._

With that thought Artul made his way down stairs to finally open the cupboard in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: Traveling

**[21 years ago, Human World, 3** **rd** **Person POV]**

It's in the middle of the night, a young freshly married couple in their early 20 was walking down the road on their way back home in a small city. Their names are Erika and Steven Vance. They are happily talking to one another just enjoying their time together, nothing out of the ordinary, that was until they rounded a corner and were met with a stroller standing in the middle of the sidewalk. They looked around but couldn't see anyone else, so they went up to it and looked inside to find a baby sleeping inside.

After waiting for some time to see if someone would show up, they decided to bring the baby to a hospital. In the hospital they made sure the baby was healthy and called the police so they could find its parents.

The couple stayed the rest of the night in the hospital and when they left the next morning, they were asked if they would take the baby with them and take care of him until the police found his parents. They agreed and left with the baby, wich they got told is named Artul.

Weeks go by and the young couple was growing very fond of the young Artul. So it was no surprise that, when they got a call from the police that they put a stop to the search for his parents and put him up for adoption, they immediately decided to adopt him themselves.

* * *

 **[Current Time, Pokémon World, with Artul, 3** **rd** **Person POV]**

Coming down the staircase, Artul wasted no time and went straight into the kitchen.

Once inside he went up to the cupboard and extended his claws. He stuck them between the frame and the door. Lucky for him the door isn't locked just stuck and so he successfully pried it open with a little force.

Looking inside he was met with disappointment to find the cupboard empty. Either the family managed to somehow take nearly everything with them or someone else was here before him. Either way, considering he didn't eat anything since waking up in the barn yesterday, he was quite hungry. He looked over to the small berry tree and after sighing he went over to it. He wanted to avoid having to try the berries because he didn´t know if they were poisonous but he didn't have a choice if he didn't want to starve.

Walking up to the berry tree he took a look at the berries hanging in it. They looked like small black spheres with crimson leaves. Hesitant he plugged one and after holding it for a moment took a small bite. He was surprised that the berry actually tasted good, he fully expected that he would spit it out again, but they are quite juicy and he really liked their sweet taste. Now knowing they were okay to eat, he proceeded to plug some more and filled the leather pouch with as many as he could. Then he plugged some more and ate them, savoring their sweet taste.

After eating his fill he left the house and noticed that it was still pretty early in the day. After thinking for a moment about what to do, he decided to leave the area because even if he now had something to eat, he still needed to find water to drink. The berries may be juicy, but they could never replace the amount of water he would need to drink in a day. So he slowly made his way across the fields and entered the forest on the other side. He didn't want to follow the road in case someone saw him. He had no idea how others would view his species and if they would be hostile, he wouldn't be able to get away. That's why he stuck to stealth and secluding himself for now.

Once he entered the Forest, Artul lowered his head looking at the ground, thinking about what he had to do next.

 _Walking in my new Body still feels weird, I am sure am doing something wrong but as long as I am able to move, it should be fine. For now I need to find a source of water to drink and a shelter for the night. Also, I have to find a more permanent shelter, I think a cave would be my best bet, but I need plenty of food and water nearby, also the cave would have to be well hidden. What else do I need? Is my fur going to be enough to hold me warm in the cold of the night or winter when it snows? And I still don't know what to do if I should run into some other creat- Ow!_

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice that he was walking straight towards a tree until he hit his head. Taking a few steps back Artul brought a paw to his head and glared at the tree for a moment before he set out again, now more attentive to his surroundings.

Artul spend the rest of the day walking through the forest and at the same time getting used to his new body. After walking for hours on end he began to feel the strain on his muscles, not being used to it in the new body. It seemed he would have to start his training back at zero and work from there but first he would have to find a place he could stay at for an extended period of time.

A few minutes later he started to hear rushing water nearby and stopped, taking a moment to assess the direction and then heading towards the source. The source revealed itself to be a small river in the middle of the forest.

Coming up to the river to take a drink he hesitated, it would be his first time seeing his reflection. Taking a deep breath he stepped closer peering into the water. Staring back at him is a blunt cat-like muzzle with a small black triangular nose with crimson red eyes and long ears, resembling those of a rabbit on top of his head, again with the same red and black colors like the rest of his body.

After taking in his reflection, he let out a quiet sigh, lowering his head to take a drink. Once he had enough he took a look around and noticed the sun setting. He decided to find a place to rest for the night. In the end he settled in at the base of a tree, keeping himself concealed from sight with the help of some bushes around it.

* * *

 **[10 years ago, Human World, with Artul, 3** **rd** **Person POV]**

Artul sat with his parents, his mother Erika Vance and his father Steven Vance, around the dinner table, when suddenly Artuls mother asked: "Artul dear, you know that we love you, right?"

"Yes, mom.", Artul said and a moment of silence followed.

"Dear, we think it is time that you know.", his father broke the silence.

"That I know what? Mom what is dad talking about?", he asked confused.

"Dear, we aren't your real parents, we found you when you were just a baby and took you in. At first it was meant to be only temporary until your parents would be found but…", his mother answered before trailing off.

"They were never found so we adopted you and cared for you like you were our own son." His father continued and silence filled the room once again.

"Artul, dear, are you okay?", his mother asked concerned.

"I-It's fine, it's just…", he answered sighing before asking: "What about my real grandparents?"

"We don´t know much about them. They only gave us one name and said that he is already gone.", his father told him.

"Who?", Artul asked.

"Hendricks.", his mother said.


	4. Chapter 4: Curiosity

**[Current Time, Pokémon World, with Artul, 3rd Person POV]**

After Waking up and opening his eyes, he took his time to take look around making sure there are no imminent threats. Then he got on his paws and proceeded to take a drink from the lake, as well as eating a few of the berries in his small pouch.

Once he ate his fill, he decided to continue his journey, traveling the world in search for a place he could stay, where he was safe and has a constant supply of food and water nearby. He continued on for days, which soon became weeks. He used the time he had to get better acquainted with his new body, his first try learning how to run in his new body sent him to the ground almost immediately. Though as time progressed he got better at using those paws and legs getting farther each day and finally after a month since he first woke up in this world, he found another sign of civilization, although it wasn't exactly what he expected to find.

No, what lay in front of him was definitely unusual. He was standing on a pathway that led into a small village, if you could even call it a village. Though that wasn't what made it so unusual, what made it unusual was the lack of people and other creatures in the area, not even a trace of anyone recently having been here.

After a short pause he continued wandering toward the village. As he neared the village he grew more and more uneasy, looking around seeing if he could spot anything. Continuing on through the village he observed that there weren't any bodies, so he guessed that the inhabitants fled from something, but he had not a single clue from what.

Now standing in the middle of the village and looking around, he noticed that some of the houses appeared to have collapsed in on themselves. So he decided that it would be too dangerous to enter the houses and instead he looked around the outside, in hope that he could find anything useful that he could take with him.

* * *

 **[13 years ago, Human World, with Artul, 3rd Person POV]**

Artul stands together with his parents in the middle of a hallway surrounded with other kids and their parents. It was his first day at school and they waited for the teacher to arrive, so they could get into the classroom. Some of the kids staying by their parents, some walking around and talking with other kids.

After some time the teacher finally arrived and unlocked the door to the classroom to let everyone in. The parents said goodbye to their children and the children seated themselves at the tables in the room.

The teacher started with introducing himself and then gave a short rundown of what they would do for the first week of school. Then he asked the children to go around the classroom to introduce themselves to each other, this was where Artul met David.

 **[2 months later]**

Artul enjoyed school, he liked learning something new, especially how their technology worked. However, at the moment he didn't have so much fun, it was in the break between classes, when the teacher would leave the children alone in the classroom and they could do almost everything they wanted, but for Artul most of the time, this meant a time full of pain.

At the moment he was lying on the floor while David repeatedly kicked him everywhere he could. Artul didn't know why he was doing this, he seemed like a nice guy for the first few weeks but then he suddenly and without any warning started beating everyone around him up, thought for some reason he went mostly for Artul.

In the Beginning when David started beating everyone up, other classmates still tried to stop him, but that changed when more and more classmates wouldn't dare to intervene. Now no one did anything when he started beating someone, even the closest friends of the one getting beaten would stand idly to the side.

 **[3 months later]**

Artul is on his way home after school, weary of his surroundings.

In the time he got bullied, he quickly learned to pay close attention to his surroundings and not only with his eyes, he even learned to use his hearing to his advantage.

So when he heard rustling in the bush in front to his right, he reacted quickly, rushing forward and keeping his distance from the bush, effectively running past the bully as he tried to ambush him on his way home.

Later on the same day Artul was playing with his friends outside on the hills near the town having a ton of fun. That was until David showed up, when Artul and his friends spotted him coming towards them, they knew their fun had come to an end. As he neared, Artul decided to run away and so he turned in the opposite direction to run, but the bully quickly caught up to him. When he caught him he did what he always did, throwing punches and shoving him around.

There was just one problem, they were on top of the steep side of the hill and so Artul inevitably lost his footing. He slid down the hillside, gaining momentum and as he neared the bottom he could just make out a small fallen tree or broken of branch, that was as thick as his arms, before he slid straight into it, impaling his midsection.

When Artul looked up the slope he could see the others, the bully and his friends, looking down to him, before turning around and running off. At first Artul thought his friends would go get help but when nobody came, he was left dragging himself to safety.

Later when his friends were asked they denied that any of this happened, they betrayed him.


	5. Chapter 5: Exploration

**[Current Time, Pokémon World, with Artul, 3rd Person POV]**

Artul was still searching through the abandoned village, looking for things that could help him in the future. So far the only thing of use he found were plenty of berry bushes that started to grow throughout the village. It seemed like he wouldn't have to worry about food anytime soon.

While looking around the houses in the village, he also had plenty of time to think about what his guide told him. She called him 'My Shadow', saying that she would have something to do for him in the future. Although for the moment he was supposed to get used to his new body. With that he thought back to what she said about the creatures in this new world. She told him that they are called Pokémon and would replace the animals in his world, but she also said to him that these creatures possessed various forms of some kind of power. He wondered, if he had some too and what kind of power it would be. However, he didn't have a single clue as to how he would figure that out.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his gaze wandered across a collapsed shed near a tree line with a cart standing in front of the shed. The right wheel was missing, looking around he noticed wooden pieces lying around it, which seemed to have been the wheel.

Artul went up to the cart to see if he could find something on it and true enough, as he came to the front and looked up on the loading zone, he could see two small bracelets on the back. Hesitantly, he jumped up on the cart and made his way to the bracelets as the wood under him creaked.

Now that he was standing before the bracelets he could take a good look at them, they seemed to be identical, made of gold with protruding rings at the top and bottom of them. Each of them had four sockets with inlaid gemstones, both bracelets had a sapphire, ruby, emerald and an amethyst.

He decided to take them with him, putting them on his front legs for easier transport, perhaps he could sell them or something. With that he turned around and proceeded back down the loading zone of the cart.

When he reached the halfway point, the strain on the remaining and already withered wheel became too much, it broke apart under the weight and the loading zone of the cart fell away under Artuls paws.

As he fell with the cart, he had a weird feeling shooting throughout his body. That's when he noticed sparks flying and lightly burning the wooden cart around him. From them he got a sense of something sharp and hot, though it felt comforting at the same time.

When the loading zone hit the ground his legs buckled under him, sending him to the floor. Wasting no time he quickly got back on his paws and got down from the cart as fast as he could.

Once on the ground he took a couple steps away from the cart before turning around. Looking back he could see a few lingering sparks and small scorch marks, a few of them even had small smoke trails rising into the air.

Thinking back he realized that he got a potential answer to something he wondered earlier, that being if he possessed some of the powers too, as his 'guide' had told him these creatures could wield. And as an added bonus he even got an answer to what kind of power he wielded, after all scorch marks and sparks are obvious signs of fire. Though this realization still felt somehow wrong to him, thinking back to how it felt earlier it matched the hot feeling, but it didn´t match the feeling of something sharp.

After thinking about it for some time, he realized his mistake. He doesn't wield fire, its electricity! Now he only had to figure out how to control his powers, but that would have to wait, for the time being he still had to find a more permanent place to stay.

Artul spent some more time exploring the village in hope to find something else, but turned up empty. When he noticed the sun was nearing the horizon, he decided to leave, for he didn't want to spend the night inside the abandoned village.

* * *

 **[9 years ago, Human World, with Artul, 3rd Person POV]**

As the years went on the bullying continued and more and more of his friends turned away from him, some even started supporting the bully.

Though on this day, Artul had enough, when the bully sneaked up on him from behind as Artul talked with another pupil during break and attacked him, he finally snapped. All the bottled up anger flooded back and blinded his judgement. He turned around and ran after the fleeing bully, catching him and holding him from behind. The other pupils looked on from the side, some even encouraging him, at least until they realized what was really happening. Artul wasn´t just holding the bully, he actually had him in a chokehold, choking him.

It took them some time before they realized this but when they did, they finally decided to do something. Some took hold of David while the others went to Artul, prying away the arm he had around the throat of the bully and separating them. But shortly after they separated them, David turned around and tried to attack him again, but the others held him back. Artul on the other hand, still full of rage just kept standing there staring back at the bully.

Once Artul calmed down, he realized what he nearly did and from that day on no one ever saw him acting on his feelings again, but also never saw him give a genuine smile again.

The bullying continued and Artul stopped trusting other people.


	6. Chapter 6: A place to stay

**[Current Time, Pokémon World, with Artul, 3rd Person POV]**

It has been a few days since Artul stumbled across the abandoned village, he left the forest and is currently making his way through open plains. However as soon as the treeline was out of his sight, the weather changed, at first blocking the sun with clouds and turning into a light drizzle before transforming into a full blown downpour.

 _It's been a month since I´ve seen any signs of civilization, well at least as far as you can call an abandoned village civilization. Right now I am still traveling around, searching for a place to stay, though at the moment I really should find some kind of shelter. Would I have known that a storm was coming I would have continued through the forest, there the leaves of the trees would have caught most of the rain and at least I could have seen where I was going. I can hardly see anything in front of me. Well there is nothing I can do about it now._

He is slowly making his way through the rain, not seeing where he was going until he finally comes across another tree line and continues on through the forest again.

After spending hours walking through the forest looking for a suitable shelter, Artul comes across a small lake and he takes the opportunity to take a small drink, before he continues on a bit further and finds himself next to a dirt road that goes through the forest. Hiding in the undergrowth on the side he took a look around, making sure no one was nearby before quickly crossing the road, just like he did so many times before. Once on the other side he disappeared back in the forest.

Walking on for some time he finds himself at the entrance to a cave at the base of a small hill. The first thing he noticed when entering the cave is that the floor is littered with lots of stones in many different sizes. Going deeper into the cave he takes a look around hoping no other creature was in there, so he could at least wait out the downfall on the outside. As he continued to look around the cave he also realized that it would be a good place to stay. The small lake from earlier would supply him with something to drink and while wandering through the forest he came across many berry bushes, which would supply him with something to eat. That was enough for him and after looking around the cave and finding it empty of any sign of other creatures, he concluded that the cave is abandoned and free for the taking.

With that he decided to make this cave his new home and after taking of the bracelets he found in the abandoned village and putting them in a corner, he started to move the stones littering the floor out of the cave.

Three months later Artul had developed a small routine for the day. After waking up he leaves the cave to get some breakfast followed by practicing his running on his way to get something to drink at the lake nearby. Then he trained to controlling his energy for a few hours before making his way back to the cave, again taking the opportunity to practice running in his new body. Once back in the cave he would relax for some time before falling asleep.

Standing in the caves entrance, such a day is just beginning for him.

Another day begins. I wonder how long this routine will continue, she said that she would contact me once the time has come. So either I am not ready or the time hasn't come yet. Well, either way I´ve got to keep training so I am ready when she finally contacts me and tells me what she wants me to do.

With that he left the cave and looked around the area for some berries for his breakfast.

Luckily the area was full of berry bushes with many different kinds, but his favourite remained the one he found on his first day in this new world. He looked forward to the next time he would find the sweet tasting round black berry with red leaves.

After he ate his fill, he took off towards the lake on the other side of the dirt road while also practicing his running, though while he sometimes still stumbled here and there, he at least rarely fell on his face anymore.

Shortly after he crossed the dirt road he heard something in the distance and stopped to listen where it was coming from. The noise was coming from further down the dirt road and he decided to go investigating what exactly was going on.

When he neared the source he found a small group of travelers, the most notable of the group was a bipedal creature. Its lower body consisted of rounded hips with strong looking legs, it had red horns sticking out of its chest and its arms seemed to have the shape of tonfas.

Apparently leading, the group was a quadruped creature covered in black fur with blue rings.

It had an overall sleek build with four slender legs.

Bringing up the rear of the group was a human that wore some form of gray armor and a black cloak. Sadly, because of the distance, he couldn't make out anything else.

Said human carried another quadruped creature in his arms, which was light blue in colour with dark blue marking around its head and a ridge down its back and a white ruff around its neck. It also had a split tailfin in addition to three fins around its head that seemed to be made of cream-colored webbing. In addition, it seemed to be wearing a necklace with a simple chain that had three gemstones set in it.

Artul decided to watch them for some time and find out how the people in this world would compare to the ones he was familiar with.

From what he could see it appeared that the human was talking to the blue pokemon in his arms, though he couldn't make out what they said. However, what peaked his interest was, that it seemed like the pokemon and human could understand each other, so that would be one difference to his old world.

After observing the traveling group for some time the human put the blue pokemon on the ground and Artul decided that he saw enough for the time being. He knew that the longer he was near them, the higher the chance of getting caught, so he changed his plan for the day. First, he would make his way to the lake and get something to drink before immediately going back to his cave as fast as possible while trying to stay unseen.

 _Well, seems like I´ve got to change my plans for today. So… get something to drink and back to the cave. I just hope they won't notice me or at least ignore me._


	7. Chapter 7: First Contact

**[Current Time, Pokémon World, with Artul, 3rd Person POV]**

Artul had just been back in the cave for a few minutes and hoping that the group would leave him alone. However, that hope was shattered when he heard someone knocking on the wall to the cave.

 _Well… seems like they noticed me, I better go and see what they want. But I should be ready to make a run for it if needed, I am not yet able to fight in this body._

Once outside, he saw the man from the small group he saw earlier and now that Artul could take a closer look he guessed the person to be in his early twenties. They stared at each other for a moment before the unknown person spoke up. "Greetings. I´m going to assume that you were the one watching us earlier?"

Artul nodded acknowledging that he understood him, though the unknown person raised an eyebrow.

"It's normally correct etiquette to greet someone back when they greet you.", he said.

Artul blinked, not sure if he even could still talk considering he didn't use his voice for the past 5 months but he still gave it a try.

"Hello. I am Artul", he introduced himself.

The man nodded. "Hello, Artul. Why were you watching us earlier?"

Artul frowned, though he still answered his question truthfully.

"I wasn't near you with the intention of watching you, I was practicing my running when I heard some noises. I hadn't heard or seen anyone since I arrived here, and I was curious if people were the same as where I´m from."

The person blinked at his answer.

"Where you are from? Where exactly did you arrive from? And why were you practicing running? All jolteon are naturally gifted in that regard.", the person asked.

 _Jolteon, so that's what I am now._ Artul thought as he sat down, staring at the person.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The person raised an eyebrow again, before shrugging and then sitting down opposite of Artul.

"Your choice, but I wouldn't say I wouldn't believe you. After all, I´ve seen and experienced some weird events.", he said.

Artul stared at him for another moment. "You never introduced yourself."

To that he nodded and answered Artul. "That is correct, as I have been assessing the situation, trying to determine if you are a threat or not."

At this Artul frowned. "And am I?"

The person leaned back slightly. "No. But then again, few people are. I can only name one for sure that can match me in skill, and you are most definitely not him."

There was silence for a moment before Artul decided to try again. "Will you introduce yourself now?"

The person shrugged. "Name´s Aurumn Wolfe, though most call me Wolfe. Call me whatever suits you, odds are I'll probably respond to it."

Artuls eyes widen in shock, unbelieving in who was standing in front of him.

"Demon One?", he said quietly.

The person froze before eyeing Artul suspiciously. "How the hell do you know that call sign?"

His response just confirmed his suspicion and Artul got excited having identified the person before him as his childhood hero! "You´re Demon One! Dude, they made a movie about you! You are a legend!"

Wolfe blinked, not having expected that response. "What. The. Fuck."

Wolfe shook his head and stared at Artul critically. "How the hell do you know what a movie is?"

Artul frowned and nervously answered his question. "Well… I'm not exactly from this… world, I guess."

Understanding flooded Wolfe´s gaze. "Oh. You're from that Earth."

Artul just nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

Wolfe nodded, breathing deeply. "Alright, now run that by me again. They made a movie about me?"

Artul just nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, called Demon One. Holy Shit, you have no idea how great of an honor it is to meet you, in person. You were labeled as the world's deadliest soldier, with 3,126 confirmed kills. The movie was based on your life in the service, from start to death…" Artul trailed off.

Wolfe sighed. "It's 3,124, two weren't killed on site, they died later. I don´t count them. And yeah, I died. That's what happens when you´re in a war. As for it being an honor to meet me, why? I killed people. Lots of people. I don't think that warrants an honor."

Artul went quiet for moment and gathered his thoughts before he spook up. "It warrants the Medal of Honor, which you were awarded posthumously for your actions in combat. The honor isn't that you killed people, it's that you gave absolutely everything for your brothers in arms."

 _Even your life_ Artul thought and continued.

"Hell, you´re the reason that I wanted to enlist. Ever since I had heard about you, I practiced my shooting and started exercising, rather vigorously I might add. I have to ask you though… during the summer siege, did you really accidentally shoot your foot and then still complete the mission, taking out over 134 men?"

Wolfe snorted. "No, my asshole friend Hendricks shot me. The dipshit was checking his sidearm, and boom. Got shot before I even got off the helicopter. I just took credit so he wouldn't get into trouble. And yes, I did. Then after the siege I busted his lip for shooting me in the foot."

Artul stiffened. "Hendricks?" _That sounds familiar, where did I hear this name before?_

Wolfe nodded. "Why? You know the name?"

Artul shrugged. "Sounds familiar, but not off the top of my head. Maybe during the movie."

Wolfe raised an eyebrow again then shrugged. "So, what happened after my death?"

Artul looked at his paws, he was starting to get uncomfortable with the length of their conversation but still answered his question. "The war actually ended three years after your death, with your final mission being one of the crucial keys to our victory. However, lots of people were killed. The final count for both sides was 1.2 billion. For the record, you annihilated all of the enemies on your final mission, though one of them did survive till he got to the hospital, where he was declared dead two weeks later. He actually spoke English. He's the one that told the military what you did. He had a large amount of respect for you. Said he looked forward to seeing you in the afterlife when he died. Those were his last words."

Wolfe nodded slowly and breathed out deeply. "Good to know I didn't die for nothing."

Artul nodded again, though he looked uncomfortable. Wolfe grinned at him. "I would give you an autograph, but I´m afraid I don't have a pen on me."

Artul snorted and Wolfe looked at the sky for a moment, then back to Artul. "Well Artul, it was a pleasure to meet you, especially considering that you´re from my original world. Glad to see I´m not alone. However, I have to get back to my group. Good luck in your life here, it does get crazy. And don't enter any populated area for a while, there's a plague running about, similar to the Black Death back home. That said, I´ll be seeing you."

At the mention of the plague Artul remembered his time in the hospital before he came to this world. Wolfe got up to leave, only to stop when he noticed Artuls eyes widen slightly. Then out of nowhere he asked him, "Artul, would you like to come join us? I know that you are probably not used to walking as a pokemon quite yet, and that means that you'll most likely not know how to defend yourself as well. I can help you on both accounts."

He blinked at Wolfe before he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"How can you help me get used to my body better?", he asks.

Wolfe grinned before he closed his eyes and he seemed to be concentrating. Then the area got filled in a dark flash for a moment. When Artul could see again his jaw dropped. In front of him stood another quadruped pokemon covered in black fur but with the yellow rings instead of the blue ones he saw the other in the group have. Wolfe winked at Artul before he turned back into a human.

"That is how. Any other questions?", he asked after his little show.

Artul just shook his head. To which Wolfe just laughed at him. "Alright, just a few things, I know that they´re attractive, but the two eeveelutions I am with are strictly off limits. No 'fun' stuff, alright?"

Shifting uncomfortably at the mention of mating, Artul just nodded.

 _What does he even mean with eeveelution? Sounds kind of like evolution but that doesn't make any sense. Well I suppose I´ll see what he means._

"How old are you, exactly?" Wolfe asked him after they were walking for a while.

"21" He answered shortly.

To that Wolfe lets out a low whistle. "Damn, that's young. Younger than me when I died even."

Artul just nodded acknowledging what he said.

 _That reminds me, how old is he even? Well he was 23 when he died and that was 3 years before the war ended. Then it's 70 years before I am born and I am 21 that makes him 117 years old… WAIT WHAT?!_


	8. Chapter 8:First steps into a new beginng

**[Current Time, Pokémon World, with Artul, 3rd Person POV]**

Artul followed Wolfe back to the group, Wolfe trying the whole way to make conversation. And though they still ended up being mostly silent during their walk, Artul still took advantage of the fact that they were alone and asked Wolfe to keep his origin a secret for now.

After some more walking they met up with the group and Wolfe, picking up the black pokemon, hastily introduced them to one another. The blue quadrupedal creature that Wolfe carried as he observed them earlier was a pokemon from the species Vaporeon called Lura, she is also Wolfes mate and the black quadrupedal he was holding was called Cordina, her species was called Umbreon and since she looked almost identical to Wolfes pokemon form he assumed that he was one too. Then there was the green bipedal pokemon, he was called Gabe and his species remained unknown for now.

With the introductions behind them Wolfe set Cordina back on the ground and she went over to Lura. In the meantime, Artul engaged in conversation with Wolfe and Gabe. They informed him that they are headed to the Dark Army, which seemed to basically be a sort of private military. Then they also talked about sleeping accommodations, although this conversation was mostly between Gabe and Wolfe because Artul didn't really care if he slept in a tent or below the night sky. After all the important stuff they tried to answer any other questions that they could think off, Gabes species being one of them. Turned out his species was called Gallade.

When their conversation came to an end Wolfe hastily excused himself and went off into the forest surrounding them, Artul guessed that he went looking for Lura and Cordina considering they were also nowhere in sight.

Taking advantage of their absence he decided that he would at least get a little more training in controlling his energy done and entered the small tent they gave him to have the privacy to do so.

Some time passed as he sat inside the tent and concentrated trying to control his energy, directing and holding it in different parts of his new body. However, his concentration wavered when he heard Lura announcing her return to camp. Taking a deep breath, he let the energy dissipate before he left the small tent.

Once back outside he immediately noticed that Lura seemed in a way better mood than when he first joined up with them.

When she noticed Artul standing just outside his tent she made her way over to him to engage in a small conversation with him and properly introduce themselves to each other. Sometime later when the conversation died down they split up again, Lura went back to Gabe and Artul back inside the tent to relax some before he fell asleep.

Later in the night Artul woke up with a weird feeling but he tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, until he realized that he couldn't. So, after some tossing and turning he leaves his tent and lies down at a nearby tree trying to gather his thoughts on his current situation.

 _Why did I go with them? Why did I even trust them, I normally don't trust anyone so why did I? What am I doing or better yet what am I even supposed to be doing?_

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the weird feeling leaving. Shortly after he noticed Wolfe returning from somewhere. He probably also woke up sometime in the night and looked around the area before going back to sleep, though it seemed that he too was lost in thought and so he didn't notice Artul.

Thinking nothing of it Artul continued with his own thoughts before he eventually fell back asleep under the starry night sky.

The next morning, Artul was rudely woken up by Lura as she bolted out of the tent that she shared with Cordina and Wolfe before she tripped over him. After a hasty apology she quickly vanished in the surrounding forest. Looking back to where she came from he was greeted with the sight of a drenched Wolfe in his umbreon form coming out of the tent. Getting up on his paws Artul let out a small sigh before he adopted a slight grin and went over to the umbreon that is currently trying to shake of the water.

After packing they continued traveling toward the Dark Army, Gabe and Lura walking in front of him engaged in conversation while Wolfe brought up the rear in his human form with a still sleeping Cordina in his arms, apparently still thinking about something. Artul walked in between them head down thinking and wondering what would suddenly be bother Wolfe, all the while hoping that he wasn't somehow responsible for the sudden silence of his normally quite talkative hero.

They traveled the whole day without any mayor interruption. The only interesting thing that happened was that when Cordina was finally awake and Wolfe let her down her legs gave out below her, so he ended up having to carry her the whole day.

When they stopped for the night they gathered around a small campfire, Wolfe was back in his umbreon form staring into the fire lost in thought. Cordina and Lura were sitting next to him. Artul finally decided to ask Wolfe something that has been bothering him since they first met. "Hey Demon. How do you turn into a human?"

Wolfe shook his head and focused on him before he answered his question. "Well, I just concentrate and picture myself turning into my human form. After that it's just applying a bit of dark energy, and poof. Human."

Artul frowned slightly. "Dark energy?"

Wolfe nodded. "Yeah. I'm a dark type, so that's the energy that I have. You would have electric."

Artul thought about it for a moment before he answered. "I suppose that I'll try that at some point."

At that Cordina blinked at him. "Why would you be able to transform?" she asked curiously.

 _Shit, I nearly let that slip, it's probably better when I say nothing._

He thought, looking at her intently for a moment, then he shrugged, before he laid down and placed his head on his paws, closing his eyes. He heard Cordina snorted softly, and he flicked an ear in response. Then he thought over what he learned from Wolfe so far.

 _Interesting, so the power pokemon wield really is sorted in different types depending on the pokemon. I guess I can also expect there to be the most basic elements, namely fire, water, earth and wind. Though I am sure there will be weaknesses as well as resistances, like fire won't be any good against water. Hmm however what would be good against dark? Light probably… Oh well I will cross that bridge when I get to it. For now I have to think about how I am going about turning back into my human self._

With those thoughts in mind this marked the beginning of an adventure Artul would never forget and found his path that would ultimately grant him his place among the others in the Legends Saga.

* * *

 **The End?**

 **I will continue with the story, however right now I can't tell when I will be able to post the continuation. In the meantime checkout the other stories that take place in the same universe. You already got a small glimpse into "A Legend's Beginning" by TheGreyOne.**

 **With that I hope you enjoyed the small story of my OCs origin for this universe.**


End file.
